


To You, 2000 years later

by kinkykenjirou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th Training Corps - Freeform, Beruani Week, Beruannie - Freeform, Beruannie Month, Beruannie Month 2017, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Happy Ending, Implied Relationships, Implied Trauma and Panic Attacks, M/M, Mikasa and Levi are siblings, Porco, Reincarnation!AU, The Marley Squad is hereeee, also jeankasa, as well as hanji erwin and levi, beruannie reincarnation au, ereri/rivaere, eventual beruani, isabel and farlan are here, it was necessary, marcel - Freeform, mentions of anxiety disorders, or month, pieck - Freeform, some spoilers maybe mentioned, zeke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkykenjirou/pseuds/kinkykenjirou
Summary: "Was it all a lie?""No, it wasn't."As a soldier, and as a warrior, Bertholdt desperately wanted to tell them, his comrades, his friends, that everything they ever shared during their trainee days was not all a lie, that he was never pretending, that deep inside, he wished, he longed to do as they all promised.But he had duties, as a warrior, and it was that above everything.He wanted to go home, but soon he realized, home was never the same before. Not without Annie and Reiner. Not without the 104th squad.





	1. Chapter 1

"Oi, Bertholdt. Haul your ass down here and help me." His sister called from the front door of their newly bought apartment near their college. They just recently graduated high school and as a gift, their parents decided to buy them a knew apartment where they would be comfortable during their college days. Hearing his sister call for him, he rushed down from the second floor of the house, where he was currently placing down the boxes in their rooms, down to the living room and he saw her by the front door, trying to get their sofa inside the house.

"Why do you have to go buy a sofa, Ymir? And a big one at that." He asked his sister as he tried to figure out how the hell would they get the big ass furniture inside their apartment. Ymir just shrugged at him, "It's soft and comfortable." Bertholdt just sighed in defeat, knowing that arguing with his sister won't get them anywhere (and maybe he knew he just won't win over her).

After they got their belongings settled in their new home, they plopped down on their sofa (which by some miracle they were able to get it in past through the doors) with a take-out pizza on their coffee table, along with a few cans of beer, for their dinner.

"Hey, Ymir." Ymir just hummed in reply, urging Bertholdt to continue. "What would you do when you see them? When you see Christa?" He asked. Ymir stopped midway drinking her can of beer, and blinked. "I.. I don't know. I never thought about it. Yet. Hell, I don't even know if I were to meet her in this lifetime, and if I do, I don't know if she will be able to remember me." She answered quietly. "You?"

"I don't know either."

"Are you expecting to see them?"

"I.. don't know. Maybe?"

"Well, do you want to see them? Do you want them to remember?"

Does he?

"I don't know." He replied, and Ymir hummed in agreement.

But deep inside, he does. Ymir does. They wanted to apologize, to fix what was broken before. Trust, friendship, love. All of them, they wanted back. They wanted to see them, they wanted them to remember at the same time, they wanted them not to. To not remember the horrors of the past, to not remember the promises that have been broken, to not remember the pain they've caused them. Ymir never closed it fully with Christa, was never able to tell her how much she cares, how much she loves her. The last memory she has of the girl was before she went back to help Reiner and Bertholdt when they were being swarmed by the titans. She does not want to leave her. She wanted to be with her, even if it meant living inside the walls, but she knew she can't because the life she lived then was borrowed, and what was borrowed needed to be returned, so with a heavy and heart, she left. And a letter. A letter she asked Reiner to give, yet she wasn't able to know if Christa ever received it because by that time, she was long gone.

And Bertholdt, he was a warrior. Always believing he is, never one to stray with his duties and responsibilities as one. But living as a soldier changed everything for him. Changed the bitter reality that he was living in and he indulged himself. At first it was guilt for the victims of what he has done, but soon, it became more. It became trust, concern, care, love, and the hope to be able to survive and live throughout what was happening that time, together with his comrades. And maybe, together with Annie. He loved her and for a long time he did. Still does. But he wasn't able to tell her, not in the world they were living in. His last memory of her was during the ceremony where they would choose which faction they would join after the graduation. She went for the Military Police, and he went for the Scouting Legion, and he never heard from her again. Not until Armin, when the boy said they were torturing her.

They've made choices in their previous lifetimes, one that could hurt the people they care about the most, even if it means leaving them and breaking their promises. They never regret a choice they made, up until their last breath, they did not. The only thing they regret not doing was telling those people how much they care.

And maybe in this lifetime, they would be able to.

\--------------------------------------------------

He was walking down the hallway when he first saw them.

It was the second week of school and he was on his way to his second class. Ymir was still at home, not having a class until the afternoon, and so he was alone. When he turned the corner to where his classroom is, he hear a loud chatter and he stopped in his tracks. Mouth slightly agape, sweat forming on his forehead, he stared wide-eyed at what was in front of him.

 **Them**. ****

They were laughing at what one was saying, their voices echoing down the hallway.

 _They_ _never_ _changed_ , he mused to himself.

He does not know what to feel. Happy? Sad? But he is anxious, and a myriad of questions started to flood his mind, with one thought overpowering the others, " _do_ _they_ _remember_?"

He was snapped out of his reverie when his phone rang and he quickly took it and saw Ymir calling him. He answered it quickly but before he was able to voice out a greeting, Ymir beat him to it.

"Bertholdt." He heard Ymir greet silently on the other line. He blinked rather confused at her tone of voice. "Is something wrong?" He asked her, worry evident in his voice. He heard silence, not only on the other line, but also where he was so he quickly looked at the once noisy people in front of him. They were all quiet, staring at him. Some with wide eyes, some with mouths agape, all looking at him with recognition, and emotions he can't seem to place. Anger? Fear? Loathing? He does not know, all he knows is that he needs to get out of here, and fast. "Hey, Ymir. I'll call you in a while." He said through the phone and ended the call before turning on his heel and started to walk away briskly.

"Hey, Bertholdt!" He heard a familiar voice calling behind him, but he didn't turn. Instead, he walked faster until he was running. He needed the distance, he needed a large space between him and them. He can't breathe, he can't calm down. His mind is swirling with different emotions, happiness, sadness, regret, guilt, relief, longing. All in one, and it's making him dizzy.

He was brought out of his musings when he bumped into something, causing him and that something to fall.

"Oi, kid. Watch where you going." He heard someone tsked beneath him and his eyes widened, heart pounding even more. He hastily stood up and said his apologies, turning around to walk away when he then again stopped. If possible his eyes widened even more. "Hey, are you okay?" A gentle voice and warm eyes looked at him in concern. A look that he was not familiar from before, because all he remembered of this man was how commanding he is in his stature alone, and how his face depicts the bravery and determination for humanity to step forward. This man was different, a far cry from what he was before, but he was all the same.

He didn't answer. He can't. Because all he can do is run away. And run away, he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight with some of our 104th squad friends and some Ymir and Bertholdt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Second chapter, down! I've been off lately, I suddenly had a writer's block. Anyway, I hope you like the second chapter. I'll try my best to finish this fic within July. ^^ 
> 
> P.S. Ymir-Bertholdt BROTP bc it was really necessary. 
> 
> Please do tell me what you think, comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated :) -A.

"Oi, idiot, where are Levi and the others?" Jean called out to Eren, standing up from his seat as their previous professor left the room, leaving them in an hour or two of vacant period which they would be spending with their friends. 

"He's on the way with Hanji and Erwin, and Jean, you are more of an idiot than I am." Eren answered, annoyance evident in his voice but lacking in bite, just friendly banter exchanged, one they grew accustomed to in their past lives seemingly flowing up until the present.

  
"And here I'd thought, you'd be kinder to each other in this lifetime." Armin said, a sigh following his statement while he adjusted his glasses that slid down the bridge of his nose.  
The two scoffed, rambling about how unlikely and not them it would be if ever they lose their friendly chastising to one another.

The four of them, together with their bald-headed friend, Connie, went outside their assigned classroom, and decided to just wait for the others by the corridor, exchanging friendly banters, one which led to annoyance from mainly Jean, and laughs from his three other companions.

"Hey, hey, do you remember when we first met again in this lifetime during middle school?" Connie asked the three after he calmed down from his fit of laughter.  
"Yeah, it was one hell of a day. Jean getting his ass kicked just because Levi thought he was harassing his sister." Eren recalled, stiffling his laughter as he remembered that day. He was walking inside the campus together with Levi, Mikasa and Armin, when suddenly a pair of unknown arms threw themselves around Mikasa, causing the three men to go on protection mode towards the only girl, especially Levi, who literally kicked Jean's ass after getting himself thrown over Mikasa's shoulders.  
Jean scoffed. "Mikasa was the nearest! And I wouldn't dream of ever hugging you like that Jaeger." He said, grimacing as he finished. Eren just rolling his eyes towards the former.

  
"Who would've thought that Mikasa and Levi would end up siblings in this lifetime?" Armin said, a smile on his face.  
"Yeah, Mikasa hated Levi's gut before, only coming to a mutual respect after saving Eren. But it seems like when Eren and Levi got together, she wanted to give him a beating again." Connie said, receiving a huff from Eren.  
"She almost did, actually. When they transferred in our neighborhood and Eren met Levi again, Mikasa freaked out and tackled Levi to the ground, seeming like she forgot that Levi was her older brother for a moment." Armin said, laughing at the memory. Mikasa never approved of Levi during the time of the walls, him being too old for Eren. But when they met in this lifetime, and Levi happened to be her brother, she decided to give their relationship a chance and she then saw for herself how happy both persons made each other.

Their moment of recollection was interrupted when they heard a phone ringing, causing them to each look at their phones, the thought of their friends calling came to mind. But none of the four boys seemed to have an incoming call. Looking around, Armin spotted a tall guy with dark hair, dressed in a cardigan over a collared top, jeans and a pair of doc martens, a phone on his ear. Armin narrowed his eyes, seeming to recognize the tall form who has their back turned to them. He would've ignored him, all four of them would've, if only he did not turn around to look at them.

Eyes widened in recognition and mouths fell agape as they saw yet another piece that would complete the puzzle of the past.

"Bertholdt.." Jean murmured, all four boys, frozen on the spot as an onslaught of memories rushed past them.  
The boy stared back at them in horror, slightly stepping back as if to run away.

"Hey, Ymir. I'll call you in a while." They heard him say before he turned around and walked away from them. The four boys blinked, still in shock of what they've seen. "Ymir?" Armin murmured to himself, and as if on cue, all boys started to run towards the direction the boy just ran off to.

"Hey, Bertholdt!" Jean called out when he spotted the tall boy amongst the crowd of college students in the hallway. Instead of stopping, the boy walked even faster and started running, causing the four of them to pace faster. "Damn it, why is that he has long fucking legs." Connie said while they were running.

Losing sight of him, they ran even faster, only to be met with a sight of Levi on the floor, Hanji laughing so much she was holding her stomach and Erwin looking at the direction of the school gates.

Eren rushed towards his boyfriend, helping him stand up while asking them what happened and why Levi is on the floor, his few things scattered.

"Some big ass kid thought it was a nice idea to fucking run in the hallways and bump onto me." Levi grumbled while dusting himself, Armin handing him his belongings that were once scattered and he muttered a thanks to the boy.  
"You should've seen it, Eren! I thought Levi was gone for a second!" Hanji exclaimed, laughing even harder until Levi hit her on the head with his binder.

"He seems familiar, though." Erwin told them, turning around to look at the four boys who were looking at the direction they boy they were chasing ran off to.  
"He is." Armin whispered. Hanji, Levi and Erwin looked at the four boys who seemed to be locked in a trance while staring at nothing. And in their eyes, they saw what they haven't seen for a long time. Longing.

—————

Reaching his apartment, he immediately went inside, slamming the door in the process, the sound echoing around the house. He paced across the living room, his anxiety starting to settle in. When he was younger, he and Ymir were diagnosed with anxiety disorders due to the panic attacks they experienced during their nightmares and when something triggered the memories of the past. But as they grew older, the attacks lessened, and they were able to cope well with their environment, nightmares lessening and if one is to occur, it is something none too damaging that could cause attention.

But this case was different. Bertholdt continued to pace across the room, breathing labored, sweat starting to form on his forehead and he kept on wringing his hands, as if doing so could put away the shakiness he is experiencing. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Ymir was in her room, dealing with her own onslaught of anxiety, when she heard the door slam, and she immediately ran downstairs to find her brother pacing their living room in panic. Between the two of them, Bertholdt has the worse case of anxiety. Where Ymir can handle hers just enough for her to calm down, Bertholdt can’t.

She rushed to her brother’s side, but it seems that he is already too deep in his anxiety, he did not even notice Ymir when his sister went up to him.

“Hey, hey. Bert, it’s me.” Ymir called out to him, holding him on arm’s length. Bertholdt blinked and looked at her. “Ymir.”  
“Yeah, it’s alright. I’m here.” Bertholdt seemed to have calmed down, knowing that Ymir was right there with him. He sat down on their couch, while his sister went to the kitchen to go fetch him a glass of water.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Ymir asked as she sat down beside Bertholdt. The latter just shook his head, refusing to give information for now as his mind is just starting to process all the information and along with his recent attack, it just makes him more exhausted, despite not doing much for the day. He placed the glass on the coffee table positioned in front of the couch and went to lie down, his head resting on Ymir’s lap, his sister then proceeding to run her fingers on her brother’s hair as sign of comfort. Bertholdt sighed, a little peace and calm finally settling in.

Ymir settled on a comfortable place on the couch as well, continuing her soothing gestures. She is not one for intimacy, but she can make an exception when it comes to her brother. After all, in this lifetime, ever since they were kids, they’ve shared everything, from parents, to a bed where one would go to the other’s bedroom during the onslaught of a nightmare, seeking comfort in the solace of one who experiences the same, to a home and to the horrors of the past and the memories of friendships long gone, relationships tainted with deceit, betrayal, and departure.

As they grew older, they came to know that Ymir is Bertholdt’s comfort and Bertholdt is Ymir’s peace, and nothing could change that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Annie and Reiner + what the squad would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back with the third chapter. I would like to put some clarifications just to avoid confusions.
> 
> -Annie and Reiner are siblings. (They are both Leonhardts here)  
> -Isabel and Farlan would be appearing in this chapter as well, and Isabel is Eren's sister.  
> -104th squad people are freshies, Isabel and Farlan, sophomores, Erwin, Hanji and Levi, juniors. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the update and tell me what you think about it in the comments section.

_Hey, why is Marco being eaten_?

* **punch** *

_Annie, just come down here!_

* **punch** *

_Hey, Annie. Why don’t you teach me that technique as well_?

* **punch** *

_Get his maneuver gear off!_

* **punch** *

_Annie, why did you have Marco’s three-dimensional maneuver gear?_

* **punch** *

_Even if everyone in the world comes to hate you, at least know that Dad will be on your side._

* **punch** *

_Promise me that you’ll come back._

* **punch** *

_Annie!_

* **punch** *

_Annie!_

* **punch** *

_ANNIE!!_

* **punch** *

“ANNIE!” She heard someone call her as she blew her last punch on the sack, causing the equipment to fall from its hinges. She stood where she is, breathing labored, sweat decorating her body.

“Tough day?” Reiner asked as he walked towards her. She just shrugged at him, unwrapping her hands from her training bandages and going to where her gym bag is placed.

“What do you need?” She asked her brother. But was met with silence. She thought Reiner was not able to hear her, so as soon as she finished fixing her equipments, she stood up and was about to face him to ask once more, when Reiner answered.

“He’s here, Annie. Bertholdt’s here.”

Her movements ceased.

_Bertholdt’s… here?_ She mused to herself.

“Eren and the others came across him earlier, along the corridor. It seems like he is also studying here. They found Ymir, as well. Apparently, they are together.” Reiner continued, but Annie remained silent.

All memories of their childhood resurfaced and hit her like a brick. She just held her forehead and shook her head slowly before walking away briskly to go to the showers.

“Annie!” Reiner tried to call her but she won’t turn around.

“Hey, Annie.” Reiner said as he caught up to her, holding her arm to keep her from walking any further. “I know it’s been hard for you, but—“

“Let me go, Reiner.” she muttered.

“Annie—“

“Let the fuck go!” She snapped at him, yanking her arm from his grip. Reiner just pursed his lips, not wanting to argue with his sister any longer. Sighing, he turned around to walk away. “The guys and I will be meeting at the Starbucks café beside the campus. Figured I’d let you know if you ever change your mind and think of coming.” And he left.

Between the two of them, it was Annie who couldn’t come to terms of everything that happened in the past life. A lot of death hung on her shoulders, and it was something she could not cope well with. She blamed herself for everything. Hell, she couldn’t even face Levi when they are hanging out with the group because seeing him reminded her of how gruesome and mercilessly, without a second thought, she killed his squad.

_“It was done, kid. Don’t pressure yourself too much. Don’t blame yourself over something you had to do, otherwise you_ _can’t_ _go on with your life_.” She remembered him telling her when she approached him one day while they were hanging out. But still, even with Levi telling her, and Eren, Armin and Mikasa forgiving her, it seems like a weight has not been lifted off her shoulders completely. And now with Bertholdt appearing so sudden, she was not expecting it.

She did not know how to feel, never knew how she felt and how she would, not now and not before. During the time of the walls, feelings were something considered as weakness. She was trained, honed to be a warrior, and as a warrior, it is her duty to abide by the rules of the mission they were given to and things as fickle as emotions are not something they are to attend to, not with the mission they were given: Retrieve the Coordinate, no matter who is killed. And as she grew up, she was never accustomed with such emotions, growing up to be a girl with such a cold demeanor, an ice would be put to shame.

But she was never that emotionless as she thought she would be, not when she felt hurt when she saw how Armin and Eren looked at her that day in Stohess. Not when she cried in heaps of tears when she came to after killing almost half of the men in the scouting legion. Not when she just wanted to go home, with Reiner and Bertholdt, and be free. Fuck the Coordinate, she just wants to come back home.

“Bertholdt, huh?” She whispered to herself before she continued to walk towards the female showers. Stripping herself of her clothes, she stepped inside the cubicle and turned the knob on, drenching herself with water to whisk away the sweat clinging on her body. As she let the water fall on her, she leaned her head on the shower walls and recalled what Reiner said.

_“They found Ymir, as well. Apparently, they are together_.” She did not even know what ‘together’ meant but she knows in herself she does not like the sound of it. Mulling everything in her head, she finished off quickly deciding that it won’t hurt to go and get fed with some information with an important piece of her past.

—————

Not even an hour later, Annie found herself in Starbucks scanning the surroundings for her friends, which of whom were not hard to find considering they were a large group, and well, not exactly a quiet one at that. But today, things were different. Annie still found them easily, but they were quiet.

Taking a deep breath (which she deemed necessary), she walked over to where the group is seated, nodding at Erwin, who offered her a smile as soon as she saw her. Aside from Erwin, nobody even noticed her, despite the stillness of the atmosphere.

“Hey guys.” She greeted them, settling on a seat beside Reiner. “What’s up?”

She looked around them, noticing how their usual carefree and playful atmosphere is replaced by one of uncertainty and tensed nervousness. Her gaze settled on Krista, who looks lost, staring at an empty spot on the table while nursing her cup of coffee in her hands. Everyone else was almost the same.

They all snapped out of their reverie when they heard chairs scraping wood.

“Well, we’ll be going ahead first. We have a class in 15 minutes.” Erwin announced to the group as he took one last sip of his coffee.  
“How ‘bout you guys?” Farlan asked the rest.  
“We’re done for the day.” Armin answered for everybody. Farlan just nodded, not pushing them any further.

“I’ll see you at home, brat.” Annie heard Levi whisper to Eren, giving the boy a kiss on the forehead and turning to Mikasa to flick her nose before following Erwin and Hanji out.  
“Call us if you need anything, okay?” Isabel said to the group and was answered with nods, then she turned to Eren, giving her brother a kiss on the cheek before pulling Farlan along with her.

When the sophomores and juniors left, that’s only when they became aware that Annie was there.

“Hey, Annie.” Armin greeted her along with a smile. Annie just nodded at him.

Silence.

It seems like no one would like to talk so Annie took it upon her to start the conversation, seeing as they would come to nothing if no one would care to initiate it.

“So, I’ve heard about Bertholdt.” She began. Connie flinched. “What happened?”

All eyes turned to Jean, Connie, Armin and Eren, whom they knew ran into Bertholdt that morning.

“We were all talking along the corridor after our morning class, when we saw him. I don’t know how long was he standing there, but when I saw him, he was on the phone with Ymir, I guess. And when he saw us, he just.. he ran away.” Armin said.

“We tried to go after him, but he was just too damn fast. I tried calling him just so he would stop walking or running and maybe turn around to greet us, but no because he even ran faster.” Jean continued, frustration evident in his voice. Then they were all silent again until Christa spoke up.

“I ran into Ymir today.” She began, not averting her eyes to the unseen spot on the table. “And when I came up to her and she saw me, she looked at me in horror, and she just ran away.” Sasha, who was sitting beside her, put her arm around the small girl as a sign of comfort, seeing how distressed she was at her earlier encounter.

“What should we do?” Connie asked, panic evident in his voice.

He was glad they were here, Bertholdt and Ymir. Hell, they were all fucking glad. But they were nervous, suddenly thrown into the loop of their emotions. They were not expecting them to show up now, they lost hope, seeing as it’s been years of their lives and not a single trace of those two. They all met at either elementary or high school, have been together since then, but no Ymir, no Bertholdt. And suddenly, when all hope was gone, they are here. Alive, breathing, fucking here, in the same university as all of them.

“We talk to them.” Marco answered. “We’ve been wanting to see them for so long, especially Reiner, Annie and Christa. And honestly, it just doesn’t feel complete, without them, you know? Don’t get me wrong, I love you all and I’m so fucking happy to spend another lifetime with you, but this,” he said, gesturing to everyone on the table, “this isn’t what it is without them. It is not as complete as it looks like because there will always be that empty hole that only Ymir and Bertholdt can fill up.”

Everyone understood. Despite spending all those years together, they’ve always known that they were not complete. Mornings in the Leonhardt household would have Reiner waking up to look beside him to see another of Bertholdt’s weird sleeping patterns but would be met with none. Afternoon walks from school would have Christa grasping and turning to someone beside her to see that Ymir was not there. First day of school conversations would have Armin and Eren agreeing to join the Chess club and have Bertholdt join them, only to remember he was not with there. 18th birthday celebrations and nights out when they were all allowed to drink have Connie and Jean sparing extra bottles and cups for the two people who were never there. Times in the kitchen with Sasha cooking and sneaking out for food have her looking out for when Ymir would tease her or catch her, only to remember that she wouldn’t appear. And team plays with their squad have Annie turning to her side to discuss strategies with Betholdt, only to find an empty space beside her.

“Yeah, we should talk to them.” And they all agreed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been having a sort of hard time with the plot so please bear with me if I've been taking too long to update. Idk if I'll be able to finish this within July as originally planned, (I'm also working on one-shots for EruRi week), but I will still be maintaining the BeruAnnie month tag. 
> 
> Thank you for those who kept up with me and hopefully you'd stay with me til the end of this fic. ❤️


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back with the fourth chapteeeer. I'm going to add some tags after this. Andddd, the next chapters would be BeruAnnie and YumiHisu already, but more on the development on the relationship of Annie and Bert. 
> 
> So yeah, 4th chapter update. Hope y'all like it! -A.

_He feels it, the heat, scorching his skin. There was smoke every where, the smoke that speak of titans evaporating, the embers of their left-overs floating across the sky. There were fires, continuous sounds of the zaps of the maneuvering gear and the painful screeches of people being devoured._

_“Bertholdt!” He heard someone call him, but he turned around to find no one. He’s been watching people fight, only to die a painful death._

_“Bertholdt!” Another voice, but he found again, no one. He wanted to move, to fight, but he can’t seem to move as if he was restrained by something he can’t see._

_“BERTHOLDT!” He heard, and then he saw them, his friends, his comrades, some fell, injured and unmoving, some in the grasps of the titans. He watched as they were screaming at him for help, screaming to be saved._

_He watched as Sasha was struggling against the hold of a titan, watched as she gazed at him with fear in her eyes, watched as the life dimmed from once cheerful brown eyes as the titan devoured her. **No**._

_He watched as Connie shouted in rage, watched as he fought off the titan who ate Sasha, only for his maneuver gear to be pulled and he watched as the young man crushed into the roof of a house, his body now a mangled corpse, lifeless eyes boring into his. **No**._

_He watched as Armin tried so hard to hold himself, to not fall off the roof, his 3dmg hanging useless by his side, gas ran out, blades all used. He fought to stay steady but a titan just easily scooped and devoured him, his screech ringing his ears. **NO**._

_He watched as Christa fought side by side with Mikasa, watched as Jean tried to pull Mikasa from the titan who bit off her right leg, watched as Jean helplessly watched Christa become titan meat, watched as Jean and Mikasa struggled to stay alive only to reach their bitter and cold end. **No, NO**._

_He watched Hanji, he watched Commander Erwin, he watched Eren trying to fight alongside Captain Levi. They were strong, all four of them together, but the seemingly endless number of titans spilling around them brought them to their death. He watched as Erwin struggled to fight with only an arm, Hanji assisting by his side until they were both harshly thrown, their body contorted in an ugly way, life draining from their eyes, watched as Levi was trying so hard to remove all titans hoarding against Eren’s titan form, watched as the captain tried to save the titan-shifter, watched as Levi was grabbed and watched as he was devoured alongside Eren. **No, no, no**._

_He watched as Annie fought to protect Reiner in her titan form. Reiner was unable to transform, his body too weak to do so, a couple of limbs missing from when he defended the others. But the titans seemed endless. Annie was agile, strong, but her energy was dwindling. He watched as his two best friends finally fell to the hands of those monsters. **NO, NO, NO**._

_He watched as Ymir tried to save Annie and Reiner, to fight off the titans eating the two, only to come back with her limbs falling off. “Bertholdt..” he heard her voice call out to him. “Bertholdt..” he tried to move, but his limbs are betraying him. “Bertholdt..” he heard, saw her reaching out to him, until she was one of his comrades, dead and just a corpse. **NOOOO**!!_

“BERTHOLDT!!” He woke up, sweating with Ymir holding him down. He looked around in confusion, his breath coming to him in short pants as he struggled to take in oxygen. He felt relieved as he saw that he was in the living room of their apartment, far from the walls, far from the threat of the titans, far from death.

“Ymir..” he whispered between pants. He looked up to her, “what happened?”

Ymir removed herself from Bertholdt and help him sit up before handing him a glass of water. “You were having a bad dream, you were whispering and suddenly you started to thrash around, I had to hold you down.” Ymir explained. Bertholdt just sighed and he ran his hand through his hair, muttering an apology.

“What were you dreaming about?” Ymir decided to ask.

“What I used to dream before. I watched you die, I watched them die, and I couldn’t do anything.”

Ymir looked at him, confused at why he suddenly had those dreams again, dreams that haunted him during their days filled with sudden anxiety attacks triggered by things from their past. She analyzed her brother, thought back to how panicked he was when he went home earlier. She knew something came up, something that triggered him to go into full-panic mode when they haven’t had in years.

“Bertholdt, just what happened earlier?”

Bertholdt just paused, before sighing. “I saw them, Ymir. I saw Jean and Armin and Connie and Eren. I saw Erwin, Hanji and even Levi.”

Ymir’s eyes widened. “What did they do?”

“They started to call me, but I ran away the moment they saw me. They tried to catch up to me, but I just ran even faster. I can’t.. I can’t seem to face them. I wanted to talk to them, but, I got scared, I ran away.”

Ymir stayed silent for a while before speaking. “I saw Christa today as well.” She saw the surprised look on Bertholdt’s face and she continued to relay her story. She went to the bakeshop earlier to buy some bread for her breakfast, Bertholdt was already in the uni at that time. She was at the counter when she heard her call her name. She knew that voice well, the softness laced with affection, the roughness laced with anger. She knew it so well she thought she was dreaming, her unconscious mind ruling over her. But she called her again and this time she turned to find Christa beside her, blue eyes glistening with unshed tears, blonde hair shining in the sunlight. She is beautiful, the same Christa as before, her Christa. “Ymir..” she called out moving towards the brunette woman, but Ymir stepped back, looking at her with wide-eyes, scared, surprised, happy, taken aback, a myriad of emotions swimming in those hazel eyes. “Ymir?” She called out again but Ymir turned around and ran away. Unbelieving, she made her way back to their apartment and called Bertholdt.

They stayed silent, letting the events of the day sink in.

“Should we talk to them?” Bertholdt whispered, unsure. Ymir turned to look at him.

“Do you want them back?” Ymir asked.

“I do.”

“Then, we will.”

——————————————

The next day found Bertholdt by the hallway where he first saw the boys, hoping that he would be able to see them again, and maybe, talk to them. And the odds seemed to be in his favor as he saw Armin, Jean and Connie walk out from their classroom.

When the three of them saw him standing, their conversation ceased, and they just stood there gaping, like they can’t believe Bertholdt was actually there, and not by chance.

Clearing his throat, he decided to speak up first. “H-hey, do you have a moment?” He asked them.

“Um, yeah, we don’t have class for an hour or two.” Armin answered.

“Uh, I just wanted to ask if maybe you’d like to talk? Over coffee or drinks, or whatever you prefer, really.”

The three boys looked at each other before they all nodded in response. “Yeah, sure. There is a pub downtown, just near the bus station, it’s not usually packed. We could meet there, if you’d like.” Armin suggested, a small smile on his face.

Bertholdt felt at ease, slightly nervous, but it faded slowly when he saw the smile on Armin’s face. “Okay, I’ll meet all of you there, I’ll be bringing along Ymir as well. Meet you there at 5?”

“Sure. We’ll be waiting.”

Bertholdt smiled at them and turned to leave before Armin called him again.

“Bertholdt!”

He stopped and turned to look at him. “Yeah?”

“It’s good to finally see you again.” Armin said with a sincere smile.

He released a deep breath, his nerves finally relaxing, and he offered a smile as well. “You, too.” And he left. Only this time, he was not running away from the horrors of his past, rather, he was walking towards a bright future with the people he cherished so much.

———————————————

“Hey, you ready to go?” Ymir asked as she walked up to Bertholdt who was sitting on the benches by the campus gates where they agreed to meet before they head over the pub.

“Yeah, let’s go.” He stood up and together, they walked silently, both nervous of what would transpire.

Stepping inside the pub, they looked around to find their friends from the past life, and they saw them with ease. Breathing deeply, they started to walk towards them, noticing that they already reserved two available seats for them.

“Hey.” Bertholdt greeted them.

“Hi Bertholdt, Ymir.” Marco greeted. “Please, do take a seat. Do you two want anything?”

“Oh, uh, coffee is good. Two sugars and a cup of milk please.” Bertholdt answered.

“Ymir?”

“A cup of beer sounds good.” She answered. Marco just nodded at them and called a waiter to order their drinks. Silence settled above them and no one knew how to start.

He looked around, noting the familiar faces of the people who were once his comrades, who were once soldiers, now older than he saw them before, and even more mature. He noticed the lack of three people, and he was about to ask when a familiar voice spoke from behind him.

“Hey, sorry we’re late. The professor decided to hold us back and dismissed us late today.” He turned around and saw three blondes, two females and a male.

“It’s okay, Reiner, have you three ordered anything you want?” Armin asked them.

“Annie and Reiner just ordered a beer, and I just drank coffee, so I’m good.” Christa answered as they settled down on the seats beside Connie. He felt Ymir’s grip on his right arm and he put his hand on top of her as a calming gesture. He felt eyes on him and he turned to see Christa looking at him before she turned away. And then, it was silence once again as each one is two nervous to speak up.

Clearing his throat, Erwin decided to help the younger ones. “So, Bertholdt, Ymir, how are both of you?” He asked them, a friendly smile plastered on his face to let them feel at ease.

“U-um..” Bertholdt stammered.

Rolling his eyes, Levi decided to speak up, “Cut the crap, Erwin. You are scaring the kid. Oi, all of you brats just get on with it. I can’t stand all of you being noisy, but I can’t stand this kind of silence as well, you all looked constipated.”

“Wow, Levi, is that your type of pep talk?” He heard Hanji said, a teasing lilt to her voice.

“Shut up, four eyes.” Levi mumbled and Hanji’s laugh was heard, and everyone felt at ease somehow.

“So, Bertholdt, Ymir, how’s life?” Marco asked them, the familiar angelic smile on display.

“It was fine. We were alone and we never met anyone from the past not until now.” Ymir answered. “It was just the two of us along with our anxiety disorders. It felt shitty, we had to go therapy for a while.”

Marco nodded, understanding their struggles because it was the same for him, it was the same for everybody. They all struggled with the trauma and horrors of the past but they all coped well in their own different methods.

“How did you two meet?” Jean asked.

“We’re twins.” Bertholdt answered.

“No way?” Jean asked, amazed, and Bertholdt answered with a nod and a smile. Somewhere along the table, Annie and Christa let out a breath of relief and Mikasa heard them but kept quiet.

The tensed atmosphere seemed to lessen as the conversation grew. They discussed growing up, and college. Bertholdt even asked why they didn’t ran to each other sooner when they’ve been going to the same university all along. Turns out everyone just came back from a vacation to Germany the first week of class and they all decided they should just ditch the whole week as they all had extreme cases of jet lag and some were bed-ridden for the rest of the week. He also learned that some of them were born cousins or siblings. Eren, who was once an only child now has a sister, a red-head by the name of Isabel, whom he noticed was sitting beside Levi. _“Hi Bertholdt, I’m so glad to finally meet you! I’ve heard stories from Armin and Eren and you were great, a titan but great! Hey! Mind if you played chess with me some other day? Armin told me—“_ was her greeting and she would have said more if Levi did not shove a bread into her mouth. Mikasa and Levi were suprisingly, siblings, as well as Erwin and Armin, Hanji and Sasha and Reiner and Annie. Connie and Jean were cousins, as well as Christa and a blonde beside Isabel named Farlan. Marco was an only child, but he grew up together with Connie and Jean. Eren and Armin grew up together as well, along with Isabel and Erwin, they met Mikasa and Levi when they were 10, and the rest when they when they were in middle school freshmen. They’ve all been together for a while and it seems like only him and Ymir were not with them.

Stories were told and laughters were shared amongst them, with Jean, Connie and Eren being the targeted ones. _“We can’t_ _help it, Eren. There’s just too much dirt on the three of you_.” Armin reasoned when Eren asked why is it always the three of them. Berthold realized his favorite was when Eren and Jean were trying to impress the Ackerman siblings by taking them out on a double date, only to end up with them brawling because they kept on trying to outdo the other, and Mikasa and Levi had to pull them apart by force and by force, they were left with good sized bruises from each other and from the ravens. But it was worth it as Jean and Mikasa were dating since senior year and Levi and Eren started when Eren was a middle school freshman.

When the laughs died down, Bertholdt knew it was time for him to say what he wanted to say, what he waited all of these years to say. And now, he would not ran, he would not turn his back anymore.

“Hey, guys.” He started and suddenly, all the attention were on him. “I.. I just wanted to say, I’m really, really sorry. For everything that happened in the past. I know it’s all done and nothing I say would remove the pain of what I’ve done before, but I needed to say this, because if not, I’m afraid I wouldn’t be able to let go and move on with my life.”

“Eren, I’m sorry for your loss. Your mother, your uncle. It was my fault, and that time when you asked me how I felt, I felt sorry, I felt guilty. Suddenly, everything I believed in when I was young was not what it was before.”

“Armin, Mikasa, sorry for taking Eren away from you. I hope you understand, that just like all of you, we just wanted to go home and if it meant taking away Eren from all of you, we would. But nothing would justify the wrong I’ve done to you. And I’m really sorry because thinking back, I knew how painful it was to lose a friend, especially a childhood friend, because I’ve lost two and I never got to see them again before I died.

“Jean, Connie, Sasha, sorry for betraying you. It hurt me the most to think that suddenly, all those dreams and promises we made of growing old together were lost in a blink of an eye. I’ve said it once and I will say it again, they were never lies. And I so much wanted to grow old with all of you. And Connie, I’m sorry for your family.”

“Marco, I’m sorry for getting you killed. There were other ways, I hoped there were, but at that moment, it was what we got to do just to keep our secrets from being revealed. And I’m sorry.”

“Christa, and Ymir, I’m sorry because I took you away from each other. You both had a future, be it within the walls or not, but I had to take it away from you. I’m sorry.”

“Erwin, Levi, Hanji, I’m sorry for bringing most of your comrades to their death. It may not be me personally, but I know, in some ways I contributed with their death, and I’m sorry for all the time I’ve stood as a soldier, feigning ignorance when I’m guilty.”

“Annie, Reiner, sorry. For not being strong enough, for not being able to take both of you home, and for not being able to say goodbye and how much I love you, both of you.”

“Bertholdt..” He heard Armin called him.

“Yeah?”

“We forgave you already, a long time ago. True enough, sorry wouldn’t have covered it if we were still living in the time of the walls, but we are not. We are reborn, and not a trace of the titans could be found, no impending death awaits. This us, this is new but we are all the same souls, connected by experiences and memories, be it bad or good. We have forgiven everything already, we are in no position not to because we ourselves tainted our hands with blood of humanity, just like you did. No one in this table is not a tainted soul because we all are, we share a fair amount of sins and darkness. But, we are all willing to move forward and cherish this new chance at life, to not let it be dragged down by the horrors of the past, to not let ourselves be tied down and unwilling to go on. And we would like both you and Ymir to come with us and experience this new life we are all given. We’ve waited for a long, long time, Bertholdt. Everything just isn’t the same without the two of you.”

“Thank you Armin. And yeah,” Bertholdt glanced at Ymir and they both smiled at each other, “we would want that as well.”

Tears were shed as the painful past was finally put to an end, and they all got to move on. What was once incomplete was now finally, complete. Now, they all get to spend their whole lives together without the thought of death hanging around them, and promises once broken, can now be fulfilled, because now, they are free.

“Oi, Kirschtein.” Levi called, making Jean jump from his seat and turn to look at Levi.

“Y-yeah?” He said, stammering.

“Tch, I’m just gonna ask what time will you be bringing Mikasa home, stop looking at me like that, I don’t bite.” Levi said, taking a sip from his cup of tea.

“Yeah, he will just kick your ass the way he did at middle school!” Connie exclaimed.

“Yeah, yeah but Levi, I beg to differ because you DO bite. I mean, bro, just look at Eren.” Isabel said, and Eren turned to look at her at the sound of his name. Isabel leaned in closer to Eren. “Just look at that, big bro, that’s one nasty hickey.” She said pointing at Eren’s neck. Eren just grinned, “That just means I’m doing a damn great job.”

“God, Jaeger, spare the details, no one wants to hear anything about your sex life.” Jean said, groaning in his seat.

“But I do!” Hanji shouted, raising her hand. Levi just tossed a rolled tissue at her.

“Shut up, shitty glasses, you don’t want to hear anything.”

Bertholdt looked around and he smiled, content, because everyone was enjoying, everyone was happy, and he feels blissful.

He felt someone poke his shoulder and he turned around to see Annie and Reiner behind him. He noticed Ymir was not in her seat and he looked around, and he saw her with Christa seated on a table for two in the corner of the pub.

“Christa kidnapped your sister for a while to talk to her privately. Fancy, gracing us with your presence to catch up?” Reiner asked him, smiling. Bertholdt smiled at them and nodded before standing and the three of them moved to a table for three, a little far away from the group.

“How are you? It’s been a while.” Bertholdt asked them.

  
“We’re good. I’d be lying if I said this new life is easy because it wasn’t. Nightmares plagued me when I was young, they still do, but it wasn’t that bad as it was before. Annie here still experiences trauma, but she found ways to vent her frustrations out.” Reiner explained.

“What do you do?” Bertholdt asked Annie.

She turned to look at him, blue eyes burning to hazel. “I do boxing. It feels good to punch something sometimes.”

Bertholdt nodded. “May I ask something?

“Yeah, sure.” Reiner answered.

“What happened to both of you? I.. never got to see you again, after Armin inherited my powers before.”

“I got home back to Marley, and after some time, one of the kids inherited my powers. I don’t remember who, it got hazy at that part because I was becoming unconscious already.” Reiner answered.

“I.. don’t really know what happened to me. I was unconscious for a long time. Armin just told me that someone inherited the Female Titan as a final move for the retaliation and freedom of humanity.” Was Annie’s answer.

“I think it was Mikasa.” Reiner said.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, she just seems to understand you fully right now and more friendly towards you.”

Bertholdt just smiled at them and all three turned to look at the table where their friends are seated, laughing and clearly picking on Jean again.

“Hey guys?” He called to Reiner and Annie. The two blondes turned to look at him. “On the bright side, I’m glad we came to Paradis and came inside the walls. If not, we wouldn’t have met them. You feel it too, don’t you? You feel complete unlike before?” Bertholdt looked at them.

“Yeah, I finally feel like I belong. They’re family.” Reiner said, gazing affectionately at the group of people who were creating a loud mess inside the pub.

“Yeah, noisy and annoying, but family.” Annie agreed.

“So, humanity won against the titans, huh? And Paradis became one with Marley.” Bertholdt concluded.

“Yeah.”

Bertholdt smiled. “I’m glad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes yes, JeanKasa bc I found it necessary (and an excuse for my heart that craves for JeanKasa).


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finals, winter, snow and love, love, looooove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND CUE BERUANNIEEEEEE.

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months and not a single one was spent without their friends. It seems like they are all spending their time together as long as they want without thinking about constant dangers (except college deadlines because really, it would endanger their future) and the threat of death hanging above them.

Ymir spent most of her days together with Christa. Even though they are with the other guys, they still managed to stick closely together and spend some alone time, just like how they were before. After they talked, they hit it off pretty quickly, deciding to pick up where they left off. Ymir was so proud that Christa was able to live her life the way she should have, just like she promised her before, even managing to take control of the crown and reign as the Queen of Paradis. There were days where they would spent time with Sasha, and sometimes with Connie tagging along, at the brunette’s place, cooking or studying since Sasha and Christa both have the same course. Fridays and Saturdays were spent with the whole squad, either having their movie marathon or going out for some drinks.

There were also days were they would play team games, and now that they are complete, they’ve been enjoying far more than they have before. They would always split into teams of three or four, sometimes just two, depending on the game and it would always be Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie, years and two lifetimes of familiarity making them win or go against either the trio of Mikasa, Armin and Eren or Isabel, Levi and Farlan.

Bertholdt, on the other hand, spent his days with the squad. There were days where he would go and play chess with Reiner, Eren, Armin and Erwin, in which he had a hard time winning against Erwin and Armin. There were also days where he would just spend his time with Jean, Connie and Eren while playing videogames, sometimes with Isabel joining them as she claims that she was raised with Eren, and _therefore can kick all of your asses pretty_ _bad_ , and true enough Isabel can beat them which would earn her a huff from the three boys. He would also sometimes hit the gym with Mikasa, Levi and Farlan, sometimes with Reiner and Annie tagging along and they would spar, just like they did during their time as trainees for Marley. His Wednesday nights were spent in Annie and Reiner’s apartment, where they would just laze around and decide to watch movies or anything that they could come up with. Sundays would find him and Ymir in their own house after discovering that Sundays at the Jaeger-Ackerman-Smith’s apartment would have Levi letting everyone who was there clean the whole house, redoing it when he found out it was not to his standards. He found out after three times he spent Saturday nights overnight at their place, waking up hung over on Sunday and have Levi throw a rag on their faces to have them clean their own mess. His most favorite was spending days with just Annie and him, studying or hanging out in the pub where they all met again in this lifetime. It was quiet, as Annie and him were not exactly the talkative people to begin with, but it was a comfortable silence, it was nice.

Winter came and so did their finals period. Their days were spent with extended time in the university for consultation with their professors and nights were spent with a big amount of coffee to keep them up while doing their requirements and studying for exams. Ymir always stayed behind in the university until the night with Christa accompanying her as she finished her piece for her finals in her major subject while the blonde stayed to study and familiarize herself with the recipe she would be making for her finals practical exam. Bertholdt spent his finals period with Annie, holed up in the blonde’s apartment, a number of law books sprawled in front of them. They don’t have the same program for college, with Bertholdt taking up Legal Management and Annie, Political Sciences, but they do take up almost the same subject courses, only differing in time, that’s why they decided to fix their schedules and take all their same classes together when second term comes.

He was studying for his major subject when his phone rang and he looked to see Ymir calling him.

“Hello Ymir?” He answered. Annie looked up at him before continuing writing down her reviewer.

“Yo, where are you?” His sister answered.

“I’m at Annie’s, why?”

“Hooooo?” He heard his sister answer, a teasing lilt in her voice and he can imagine her grinning at him mischievously. “We’re having dinner at the pub. Everyone’s in, you two coming or gonna hole up in your love nest?”

Bertholdt flushed and sputtered a response to Ymir. “O-oi, s-shut u-up.”

Ymir laughed at him on the other line. “You get flustered easily, Bert. Nothing’s changed. Anyway, you go ask your little girlfriend over there if she wants to.”

Bertholdt just didn’t mind the nickname, turning around instead to ask Annie. “Hey Annie, everyone’s having dinner at the pub, wanna come?”

“Yeah, sure. I’m just gonna fix up a little here.” Annie answered.

Bertholdt nodded and went back to talking to Ymir. “Hey, we’re coming.”

“Alright, make sure to wrap up. It’s kinda freezing out here.”

“Will do, see you.” Bertholdt said and ended the call just as Annie finished arranging her things. They both stood up and went to the door to get their coats and wear it before heading out.

As they walk silently into the cold night, a cold wind suddenly blew very hard that caused Annie to shiver. She walked closer to Bertholdt, almost snuggling against him, and the contact made Bertholdt and Annie pause.

“U-um..” Bertholdt stuttered.

“You’re warm.” Annie muttered, clutching Bertholdt’s coat. “You don’t mind do you?” She asked, looking up to him.

“U-uh, n-no. Not at all.” Bertholdt replied and they continued walking.

When a very cold wind blew once more, Annie shivered and Bertholdt didn’t think twice about putting his arm around her shoulder to protect her from the wind.

“Is this okay?” Bertholdt asked her when he notice her stop.

“Better. Let’s go.” Annie replied and they continued walking in silence towards the pub.

Once they the pub was in sight, they all but ran towards the door, rushing to get out of the bitter cold night and let some warmth seep into their skins. The bell rang as they enter, greeting the worker they’ve grown familiar with after days spent in the pub, and took off their coats to hang alongside their friends’.

“You good?” Bertholdt asked Annie while walking towards their seats,

“Yeah, thanks by the way.” Annie said, offering a small smile to which Bertholdt returned.

When they reached their table, Bertholdt was about to sit beside Annie when Ymir and Reiner suddenly took hold of him and hauled him towards the other side of the table. Annie just blinked, and shrugged nonchalantly at the sudden display and plopped down on her seat in front of Mikasa and started to converse about the recent MMA matches.

“Okay, twinnie. Spill.” Ymir said once she sat Bertholdt between her and Reiner.

“Spill what? Did you order for me already?” Bertholdt asked.

“Yeah yeah, got you your usual steak. Now you spill about what’s going on with you and Annie.”

“Uh, nothing? We’re friends.”

“Oh no, Bert, don’t shit with me.”

“And besides, you two have been spending quite a lot of time lately. You practically even live with us seeing as you are at our place every single day.” Reiner joined in.

“We’re just studying. We’ve got the same course subjects, you both know that. It’s finals as well.”

“Yeah, but what we both saw when you both entered was not ‘just friends’ or even ‘just study buddies’ for that matter.”

“And if you must know, Bertholdt, Annie seemed to have a lighter air around her eversince you and Ymir came back. And I’ve been with her for a lifetime and then another 19 years.”

Bertholdt sighed. “It’s.. it’s nothing, okay? Just drop it, guys.”

Ymir just looked at him. Her eyes met Reiner’s and an understanding went through between them. “Fine, we’ll let you be. Just, you know, you should confess to her. You can now live long enough to be with her.”

“I know. I’m just.. afraid that I would chase her away from me, you know? I can’t afford to lose her again.”

“You won’t chase her away if she feels the same about you.” He heard Reiner mutter under his breath causing him to turn his gaze to his blonde friend.

“What?” He asked.

Their orders arrived and he was still waiting for Reiner’s answer.

“Eat, your food will get cold.” Reiner told him, gesturing to his food. Bertholdt just looked at him, and when he wasn’t able to say something, he just sighed and ate his food, Reiner’s words still swimming through his mind.

_Does Annie feel the same?_

———————————————

As the finals week drew to a close, everyone decided to meet at the pub after all their exams to join and watch Ymir perform her finals piece in an open mic for the Performing Arts students that the faculty decided to hold at the said pub.

Annie and Bertholdt were running late. Ymir’s open mic session started at 3pm and their tests finished off at 4. They were only hoping that Ymir would be one of the last ones to perform so that they would still be able to watch it.

As they reached the pub, they shrugged off their jackets and ordered their usual, a beer for Annie and a cup of coffee for Bertholdt, before heading to the larger area of the pub where a stage is set for the performers. They immediately went to the table where their friends are, sitting down on the chairs beside Reiner.

“Hey.” Reiner greeted them. “You’re just in time. Ymir’s next to perform.”

Bertholdt breathed out a sigh of relief. “I’m glad.”

The student on-stage finished off her piano piece and everyone applauded her performance. The professor stood up and called for the next. “Next one is a student from the Music Department as well, Ymir Hoover.”

Everyone clapped their hands as Ymir get on-stage, earning her a few hoots from her friends which she smiled to and flipped them off, causing everyone to laugh. She adjusted the microphone stand to her height before she started to speak.

“Hi, I’m Ymir Hoover, 1st year Performing Arts student, Majoring in Music. I’m going to perform my piece I’ve arranged since a few weeks ago. It’s titled, “Call of Silence.” It is short, but I made sure to put my every emotion into it. I’m not into some sentimental shit or what, but I would like to dedicate this song to my friends, the fuckfaces over there,” their squad hollered as Ymir gestured over them, “and to my little angel,” she made eye contact with Christa and smiled softly at her, the little blonde returning it. “This is for you guys.” Ymir nodded her head at the crew in-charge of the sound system as a gesture for them to play her song.

A soft melody filled the air as Ymir’s song was played. The squad found themselves immediately immersed at her song. Ymir’s voice started to reach their ears and those of who were watching her. Bertholdt had heard his sister sang a lot. It was her therapy, something she did to overcome her nightmares, and something she did to soothe him when he had his own. Ymir’s voice was soft and smooth, a contrast to her somewhat aggressive and strong personality.

__**Don't you think of me enough?  
I've been burning my heart out  
I've got to face, need to tell you  
I won't run because I'm reticent**

They listened as Ymir’s voice filled their minds, their souls. Memories of their past life came flooding through them. The good, the bad. Everything. From their birth to their death. Everything Ymir felt came surging through them through her song.

**_You will know you're reborn tonight_  
Must be ragged, but I stay by your side  
Even if my body's bleached to the bones  
I don't want to go through that ever again**

Bertholdt is in awe of his sister. Everyone is. Ymir is a blunt person, but has a hard time expressing her emotions. She is blunt about what she thinks, but not what she feels. And with this song, they were able to see a side to her that they did not see before, except Bertholdt. He knew his sister was talented, knew she was writing songs that made him listen to her in awe. But still, he can’t seem to help himself as everything she writes and makes amaze him again and again, as if he was listening to her for the first time.

__**So cry no more, oh my beloved  
Go ahead, be proud and fight it out  
You are the ONE, our rising star  
You guide us far to home yet girt**

The song finished and everyone was quiet. The performing arts students in awe of the girl they knew to have a cold demeanor, gaping at her as they saw a sliver of emotion in her eyes and for the first time, they saw through her emotionless facade.

Ymir felt nervous with the silence. She sniffed and wiped a tear that escaped her eyes as she drowned herself in the emotions her song brings her. She was about to speak when Connie stood up and clapped his hands slowly, in awe, tears staining his face. Their other friends followed suit, everyone with tears on their faces, and they all clapped for Ymir, hollered for her even. The whole room followed, her classmates and professors, and even some of the workers who stopped to lister to her. She looked around and she locked gazes with Bertholdt who smiled at her proudly. She smiled back at her brother and bowed down before dismounting the stage.

When Ymir reached their table, she was immediately pulled into a hug.

“Oi. You did not tell me you could sing! That was fucking mad, man.” Connie praised her as they hugged. Ymir just laughed at him.

“Connie, you knew all along that she is a music major.” Armin deadpanned.

“Oh, right.” Connie asked and everyone laughed.

When they released Ymir from the hug, Bertholdt pulled her into a hug with just the two of them. “I’m so proud of you.” Bertholdt whispered to her. Ymir just smiled and hugged him back. “Thanks, Bert.”

—————————————————

Everyone decided to stay late tonight in the pub since everyone’s exams were finished and Winter break starts tomorrow.

Eren decided to move their celebratory gathering at their apartment but he was met with a chorus of “ _No’s_ ” and _‘No way’s_ ’ Eren just pouted.

“I don’t know about you, man, but I don’t want to spend the my first day of winter break cleaning.” Jean said as he sipped from his beer.

Connie agreed. “Yeah. Unlike you, we’d rather laze around. You know we’d be cleaning if we made a mess of your apartment, why suggest?”

Eren just shrugged, “It comes with a price. Good boys get what they want.” And he grinned while Jean and Connie groaned.

“MAN, there is not enough ear plugs in this world!” Jean exclaimed and everyone laughed.

While they continue to play around and tease each other, Hanji suddenly stood up and went around the table to gather Eren, Jean, Connie and Bertholdt from their seats and pulled them along with her to god knows where.

“O-oi, Hanji, where are you gonna take us?” Jean asked.

“You’ll see.” Hanji said and grinned maniacally at them. They all swallowed.

Hanji brought them backstage, where she talked to the crew. The four men just stood there, confused as what they were doing there. Hanji returned after a few minutes holding five microphones with her. “Okay boys, we’re gonna hit the stage and sing for our beloveds. Well, the four of you will. I’ll just be there so Levi would be so annoyed at what I made Eren do.” She said and cackled.

Eren, Connie and Jean just grinned. Bertholdt on the other hand was gaping. “What?!”

“We’re gonna sing for our lovers, Bert.” Jean told him.

“What? I don’t have a girlfriend!” Bertholdt exclaimed.

Hanji just rolled her eyes. “Everyone knows you’re head-over-heels for, Annie, Bert. Now, get your ass on the stage and we’re gonna get it on.” Hanji said and she pushed Bertholdt on-stage along with Jean, Eren and Connie.

The whole squad continued their business despite what Hanji did. _Let her be, god only knows what she’s up to again_. Levi said as he drank. Erwin on the other hand moved to sit on what was once Hanji’s seat, which was between Levi and Mikasa. Levi looked at him and raised his eyebrow, and Erwin just smiled at him and drank from his glass of martini. 

“Hey, what’s Bertholdt doing on-stage?” Christa asked and they all turned to see the tall brunette on-stage with Jean, Eren and Connie, and later Hanji.

“Oh God. I’m going.” Levi said and he stood up but Erwin pulled him down. “No, you’re not. I’m on orders to make sure you stay no matter what.” Erwin said. Levi just raised his eyebrow. Erwin turned and smiled at him, “Commander Zoe’s order, Captain.” “Tch, don’t ‘Captain’ me, Eyebrows.”

Levi just sat down and crossed his arms. Ymir and Reiner looked at each other and grinned.

“HI! WE’RE HERE TO PERFORM FOR OUR DEAREST LOVERS OVER THERE. SAY HI TO YOUR LOVERS, BOYS.” Hanji spoke, no **shouted** , to her mic.

When Jean and Eren said hi, the Ackerman siblings just groaned. When it was Connie,Sasha just giggled and said hi back. When it was Bertholdt’s turned, everyone looked at him. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. “Hi Annie. Please watch me.” He said shyly. Annie’s eyes widened and Ymir and Reiner’s grin just widened even more.

“OKAY, GOOD. LET’S START. PLAY THE MUSIC, MR. DJ!” Hanji said and the music started to play.

Jean was the first one to sing and he was looking at Mikasa, whose cheeks were slightly pink, the whole time.

  
_**I've tried playing it cool, But when I'm looking at you, I can't ever be brave, Cause you make my heart race** _

Eren’s voice was heard next and Levi swore he died. From embarassment or from affection, he does not know. All he knows is he is melting against Eren’s gaze.

**_Shot me out of the sky_  
You're my kryptonite  
You keep making me weak  
Yeah, frozen and can't breathe**

Connie was next and Sasha and Ymir were hollering. “Go honeybun!! I love you!” Sasha shouted and Connie winked at her.

**_Something’s gotta give now_  
'Cause I'm dying just to make you see  
That I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing**

__**[Chorus: All]  
So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing**

**_And you've got that one thing_ **

Bertholdt sang in the second verse first. And he was looking at Annie who was blushing madly. Reiner and Ymir were cheering for him. “GO BERTHOLDT!!” “ROCK IT, MAN!” “I’M SO PROUD OF YOU,BRO!!”

__**Now I'm climbing the wallsBut you don't notice at all  
That I'm going out of my mind  
All day and all night**

It was Hanji’s turn to sing and she playfully sent a flying kiss to Erwin who pretended to catch it. “What the fuck.” Levi said as he saw the exchange.

__**Something's gotta give now  
'Cause I'm dying just to know your name  
And I need you here with me now  
'Cause you've got that one thing**

__**[All]  
So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing**

__**So get out, get out, get out of my mind  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't I don't don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing**

_**And you've got that one thing** _

Everyone went down from the stage and walked towards their place. “Come on, everyone! Sing with us!” Hanji said and everyone in the small crowd sang with them while clapping their hands to the song.

__**[All]  
Oooooooh   
Ooooooh  
Ooooooh  
Ooooooh**

_**You've got that one thing** _

Hanji pushed Bertholdt towards Annie and the four people stopped singing to make way for him. Bertholdt took Annie’s hands and sang to her while looking her straight in the eyes.

_**Get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead** _

Everyone grinned and hollered. Annie smiled at him and went up to hug him. “Catch me, then.” She whispered and Bertholdt smiled and hugged her back.

Everyone continued to sing. Bertholdt stayed where he was while he and Annie swayed to the music. Connie went to Sasha and they were dancing to the song. Jean went to Mikasa and hugged her from behind, the raven girl just leaned back on his shoulders and sang along with him. Eren went to Levi and was hugging him as well. Levi just stayed still, his arms crossed but the ghost of a smile was playing on his lips. Hanji was with Isabel who joined her singing, leaving Farlan and Erwin shaking their heads in amusement.

__**[Chorus: All]  
So get out, get out, get out of my head  
And fall into my arms instead  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing**

__**So get out, get out, get out of my mind  
And come on, come into my life  
I don't, I don't, don't know what it is  
But I need that one thing**

_**And you've got that one thing** _

Everyone clapped their hands and the five people who sang bowed down. They all sat down once again and ordered another round of beers.

“We should make a toast.” Armin said and everyone agreed. So when their drinks arrived they all gathered closely towards the center of the table and brought their drinks together.

“Let us all make a toast for the couples that we have here who stayed strong through all these years and to the newest addition to the Couple Club, Annie and Bertholdt.” Marco said and they all cheered. Annie and Bertholdt just blushed.

“And a toast for a successful term in school, for all the hardships and sleepless nights. And finally, to our friendship, from the past lifetime, to this and hopefully, a thousand more. Cheers!” Armin finished.

“CHEERS!” Everyone answered and drank their beers.

They stayed for a while and drank before deciding that it’s late and they needed to go home.

“Leviiiiii, love meeeee.” Eren whined as he kept on snuggling against Levi. “You’re drunk, brat. We’re going home.” He stood up, as well as Eren who refuse to let go of Levi, and bid everyone goodbye. Armin, Erwin, Isabel, Mikasa and Farlan joined him to the door. Sasha and Hanji soon followed, along with Connie, Jean, Marco and Reiner. “Hey, Annie. I’d be staying over at Connie’s tonight. We’re staying up late to finish that video game.” Reiner told his sister and Annie just nodded before bidding Reiner goodbye.

“Hey, bro. We’re leaving as well. I’m staying at Christa’s, you two enjoy your first night together, alright? Use protection.” Ymir said and she laughed when she saw Bertholdt and Annie blushed. “See you tomorrow, and I’m happy for both of you. It’s fucking time for y’all to get together ya know.” She said before waving them goodbye.

“You wanna go home?” Bertholdt asked Annie as they watch Ymir and Christa leave the pub.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Annie said and they both stood up to get their coats. Just as they went out of the pub, the snow started to fall.

“Wow.” Bertholdt heard Annie mutter. She turned to look at the blonde and saw her holding her hand out to catch the falling snowflakes. He smiled, she looked so adorable.

“Let’s go?” Bertholdt asked her while holding his hand out. Annie looked at hi, and smiled. She nodded and took his hand in which she interlaced her fingers with his. “Let’s.”

They were walking in silence when Annie suddenly spoke. “Hey,Bertholdt.” They stopped walking and Bertholdt turned to look at her. “Yeah?”

“I like you.” Annie told him while looking straight into his teal eyes. Bertholdt’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second and he smiled softly at her, placing his free hand on Annie’s cheek. Annie closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

“I like you, too, Annie. Very much.” He said. Annie smiled at him and pulled him down to her height. “I’m glad.” She said and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Bertholdt closed his eyes as Annie did and he hugged her closer to him and under the winter snow, they held each other and felt warmth despite the cold blow of the winds.

This was the start of a lifetime together. Their lifetime together.

**_Finally._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs in this chapter are: 
> 
> Call of Silence by Hiroyuki Sawano, I decided to use it for Ymir because she is who I always remember whenever I listen to that song, and One Thing by One Direction because it was what I though first. Hope you enjoyed the update! The epilogue is the next chapter after this. I feel like the story would lose its essence when I made it even longer. Thank you! -A.


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Omg here it is, the ending! I'm sorry it took a little longer than I imagined. I kept on having changes in the plot line and how I wanted this story to end. But yeah, here it is now. Thank you for all of those who read and stayed with me throughout, I hope y'all enjoyed this story. 
> 
> Once again, the ending, and cue, the Marley squad. :D

Ymir stood at the center of a room filled with panelists and judges as she finished her song. It was days before their graduation and today was the day she auditioned for one of the known music companies in their country and it was one great opportunity to let it pass. Her professor recommended her to the company and it would be such a shame if she were not to live up to their expectations her professor has set for her.

She stood there unmoving, her face passive, but her heart beating erratically as she watched the judges talk to each other in hushed whispers. She bit her lip, and as one of the judges turned to her, her heart beat even faster.

“Well, Ms. Hoover,”

————————————————————

Levi was fiddling with his fingers nervously as he sat down outside the room waiting for Ymir. He wanted her to get the contract with the music company. He liked her music, he liked her songs and he thinks that the freckled girl deserve to be put in one of the best companies in the world. Her music was by far one of the best he has listened to and he is gonna flip if she failed to get the contract. He knew their squad would as well.

The door opened and he turned to see Ymir walking out of the room, her eyes wide. Levi stood to meet her.

“How was it?” He asked nervously.

Ymir just looked at him.

“Ymir?”

“I.. I got it.” She said softly. Levi’s eyes widened. “I got the contract Levi. I got it!” She said, her voice raising in excitement and happiness, a wide grin settling on her face. Relief washed over Levi’s features, and soon a grin was appearing on his face as he brought Ymir to a chaste hug.

“I’m glad. You deserve it.” Levi said as he let go of the hug, a smile painting his face. Ymir punched him playfully on the shoulder. “You deserve half the praise. Couldn’t have done it that good without ya, Captain.” Levi just rolled his eyes at the nickname and gestured for them to go. “Come on, everyone’s waiting at Farlan’s bar already. Mikasa called me and Eren, Bert and Connie had been pestering her about you for the past hour.” He said as they walked towards the parking lot.

After ending the call with Christa and relaying the news of her auditions, she turned to Levi. “Hey Levi.” Ymir said as Levi started to drive the car.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

Levi spared her a questioning glance before turning his eyes back on the road.

“You helped me write the song I used. It would only be fair for you to get half the credit. And you really inspired me to write it. It wouldn’t have been easier without you.”

The moment Ymir was notified by her professor that a music company got their eyes on her, she proceeded to making the most of her time to create music that would be the key to a contract to the said company after graduation. For the first time, she seemed to lack inspiration. She was happy, she was content, but everything she tried to write seemed off. She knew she needed something. And that something came in the form of Levi. She heard stories from Mikasa, stories of Levi having the worst nightmares among the group in which, when they were younger and it was just the two of them, he would thrash around, sometimes he would even get violent that he needed to be sedated. And young Mikasa could just watch with tears in her eyes. There were also times when she saw Eren with bags under his eyes, sometimes he was even sluggish, his eyes puffy from crying. And when they asked him later that day, he would break down crying. Crying about Levi, how he feels like he couldn’t help him with his nightmares. Levi would wake up in a shock, and he won’t calm down not unless he got a hold of Eren, Isabel, Farlan or Erwin. And that was what made Ymir visit the Jaeger-Ackerman-Smith apartment one day in search for Levi. She knew Levi was like her, blunt with words but not with feelings. So, she decided to help by asking him if he could write a song with her, which at first he was hesitant to do so, but when he found out how soothing it was, he fully invested his extra time in helping her, telling her stories of the past life, of his past life, and came out a song that speaks of Levi, of Ymir and of everyone and their feelings.

And when the song came into arrangement, and the fated day of the audition came, she asked Levi to come with her. It makes her more confident with him there seeing as he was the one who helped her in the making of such piece.

“You helped me as well, kid. I admit that my nightmares subsided in its intensity. It was not as frustrating as before. I’m glad you came to me and have me open up and let this out. I can’t always tell Eren. It’s been weighing him down too much, you know? He often blames himself.” Levi breathed deeply. “I was afraid I would relapse and become more violent once again. I can’t afford to have Eren hurt, I wouldn’t forgive myself.” He looked at her briefly and patted her shoulder before turning to look in front, “It’s me who should be thanking you, Ymir. You helped me so much.” He parked the car once they reached Farlan’s and Levi turned to look at Ymir once the engine was turned off. “Everything’s been.. taxing, not only for me, but for Eren and Mikasa and the others as well, especially Eren and Mikasa, and I feel really bad that I have placed them in such situations wherein they still need to face the past when they’ve already moved on from it.” Levi leaned against the headrest and closed his eyes. Ymir saw a tear run down from his eye and she understood. Because no one deserved such thing.

No one deserved the horror the past brought them. Not even Ymir, Bertholdt, Reiner and Annie. Warrior or Soldier, Eldian or Marleyan, everyone of them had been bathed by the blood of their loved ones, everyone of them had their hands stained in fighting for the one thing they all believed in: Freedom.

Levi sat up and wiped his cheek, “Let’s go, the brats are waiting.” He said and got off the car, Ymir following suit. They went inside the bar which was packed with students from their university and outsiders and were greeted by the sight of Annie wrestling Eren to the ground. Levi sighed, “Eren just won’t win, would he?” He said. Ymir snorted, “Against Annie? Nope. He never did.”

“O-oi! Annie, let go! I surrender!” Eren said while patting Annie’s arms that went around his neck, locking him in a chokehold.

“Did you even learn before you thought of surrendering?” Annie said, tightening her hold against him which caused Eren to struggle in taking in oxygen. “Yeah, I learned that I would never win against you, now let me go!” He shouted. Annie released him and he immediately started to take in oxygen. Everyone who watched cheered around them, and bets were won by those who placed theirs on Annie. Jean half-heartedly handed his money to Connie who was smiling smugly at the two-toned man.

“Ymir!” They heard Christa shout and the blonde immediately went to hug her girlfriend and congratulate her. Eren turned and grinned when he saw Levi behind Ymir and like Christa, immediately flung himself to the older man. “Leeeviiii!!” He greeted him. “Guess what, babe?” He said, grinning. Levi just rolled his eyes. Eren really likes to give him pet names and no matter how many times he argued against it, he just never won. “What?” Eren fumbled with something and took out a paper from his back pocket and gave it to Levi. The raven just raised an eyebrow at him, but took the paper from Eren and unfolded it, his eyes widening as he saw what was written. “I got accepted in the academy you enrolled for training and learning how to fly airplanes. We could fly together again, Levi, just like the old times. Only this time, we’re encased in a metal contraption, but I guess that’s as good as it gets.” The brunet said, smiling shyly. Levi just looked at him and smiled gently, a smile Eren loved so much. He held the brunet’s cheeks and leaned closer to him. “I’m so proud of you, brat.”

Things changed in the last 3 years that they became complete.

Eren shifted programs from MedTech which he took with Jean, Armin and Connie, and transferred to Aeronautical Engineering, one that Levi took, and decided that spreading his wings and flying was what he wanted to do, that the skies is where he believed he belong, and all of that he would do and experience with Levi. Mustering an amount of determination and perseverance that none can put up to, Eren managed to be able to graduate on time along with his friends, constantly taking up summer classes to be able to catch up with the others.

Levi, Erwin and Hange graduated 2 years ago. Levi was now in a training academy where he was learning to fly airplanes. Hange was now studying in med school after she graduated in Biochemistry and Erwin is working on his master’s degree in Literature.

Armin and Marco started dating a year ago, which caught everyone by surprise. The two of them were so private that everyone won’t be able to tell that something was going on between the two if they did not drop the news on the squad.

Jean and Connie decided that they would follow Hange into med school, along with Armin. Mikasa and Marco, who both took up courses in modeling and designing, were now working part-time, and might be taken full-time, in a well-known fashion industry. Christa and Sasha decided to open their very own pastry shop halfway through their senior year and everyone took turns in helping them out. Farlan and Isabel graduated a year ago with business degrees and the former now runs his own bar and the latter decided to take up the business of the Jaegers. Reiner, who also took up a business course, decided that he would start training to take up their family’s business in a year or two.

Bertholdt and Annie were both planning to take up law after graduation. They now both live together with Reiner, Ymir and Christa in an apartment not far from their friends. It was a situation they all found themselves comfortable with and after everything that happened, they all knew that they would rather be where the other was.

“Well, there’s our superstar!” Reiner exclaimed as he made his way towards Ymir, with Bertholdt and Annie behind him. Ymir grinned at him and the blonde man moved to hug the brunette. “Congratulations on getting the contract, Ymir.” He said as he patted her back. Annie hugged her as well and said her congratulations before Bertholdt stepped in front of his sister. “Hey.”

Ymir smiled at her brother. “Hey.”

“I’m so proud of you.” Bertholdt said as he hugged her. Ymir returned the hug and buried her face in his shoulder. “Thank you.”

“You deserve it, Ymir. You deserve the best.” He said as he let go and placed a kiss on her forehead before grinning at her. “Now, why don’t you let us listen to that wonderful song of yours which, by the way, you refused to let ANY of us hear, not even ME, and I am your brother.” Ymir just rolled her eyes and was about to answer when she felt herself being lifted off the ground and on Bertholdt’s shoulders.

“O-oi, Bertholdt! Put me down!” She shouted when the tall brunet started to walk through the crowd of graduating seniors.

“Not a chance, sis. You’re going to sing and I’ll make sure you do.”

When the crowd noticed Ymir being brought to the stage, they all started to chant her name. Ymir became known in the bar, especially for the regulars, after she started singing in the establishment when Farlan opened it. He asked her if she could sing and she was more than happy to and people started to know her and come whenever she would be tasked to perform for the night.

Ymir glared at Bertholdt once the tall brunet placed his sister on the stage. He just grinned at her before moving back to the audience to stand beside Annie.

“Ymir! Ymir! Ymir!” The crowd continued to chant. She reached for the microphone and started to speak, which caused the audience to quiet down a little. “Alright, alright. Calm down.” She sighed, “Well, hello. As you can see, I would be performing tonight, courtesy of my asshole of a brother,” “Love you, too!” Bertholdt shouted from amongst the crowd and Ymir just rolled her eyes. In the span of 3 years, Bertholdt was able to grow confident that right now, he was able to do things such as carrying Ymir in a large crowd and shouting when he was so shy and timid before. And Ymir was fucking proud, but still aims to make his brother a stuttering mess, especially in front of Annie.

“Anyway, I would like to perform the piece I made for my audition which I fortunately passed. But I won’t be the one singing tonight.” The audience ‘aww-ed’ at her announcement. “You see, there are two arrangements of this song. One is a bit mellow and acoustic, which I used for the audition, and the other one was more lively and has a rock and roll kind of vibe. I will play an instrument, but I would like to call on someone to sing the song for me.” She ran her eyes through the crowd and settled once she saw her target for the night, sitting beside his brunet boyfriend while calmly drinking a glass of alcohol. “Eren, would you be so kind to bring Levi up here on-stage with me?” Ymir asked, and without a second thought, Eren carried a thrashing Levi like a sack on his shoulders and quickly brought the raven to the stage.

“What the actual fuck, Eren?!” Levi hissed as Eren let him down on the stage. Eren just smiled innocently at him and leaned to kiss him on the lips before walking back to their friends. Levi turned to face Ymir and crossed his arms.

“Everyone,” Ymir started as she placed an arm around Levi’s shoulder and turned him to face the crowd. “Meet your singer for the night.” And she grinned.

———————————————

**Remember the day we met and it’s pain for me  
Cause nobody wants to die too fast  
Remember the day we dreamt and it’s pain for me  
I can see your face, I can hear your voice**

Levi’s voice filled the place as the song ended with Ymir hitting the end notes with the electric guitar she was playing. The audience clapped and cheered for both of them after they sang (which took a small amount of convincing from everyone to get Levi to do it) and they both went down the stage. Eren threw himself at Levi, drowning his lover in praises and accusations of “ _why haven’t you sang to me before it’s unfair i demand you to sing for me every night starting later before we sleep it’s an order captain_.” And Mikasa just had to hit him at the back of his head because “ _Eren you’re a subordinate, Shorty won’t be taking orders from you_ ,” which made the brunet pout and mutter how he felt betrayed because he thought Mikasa would side with him. Levi just smiled smugly at his sulking boyfriend before pulling him in a hug and a promise of singing to him later.

Ymir went to stand beside Christa who was watching a match of beer pong between the team of Erwin and Hange and the team of Isabel and Farlan.

“Hey.” She greeted the blonde girl as she leaned down to kiss her cheek.

“Hey.” Christa said as she smiled at her. “You did great today, as always, Ymir. I’m really, really proud of you.”

“Oh?” Ymir grinned and leaned down, “Show me how proud you are, angel.” Christa smiled widely before placing a kiss on Ymir’s lips. When she was about to pull away, the brunette woman wrapped her arms around the petite blonde’s waist and pulled her closer, lips locked in a soft kiss.

“Oi, ugly.” Connie called, disturbing the bubble of affection Ymir and Christa placed themselves in. Ymir let go of Christa and turned to her bald friend, eyebrow raising in question and irritation. “What?”

Connie grinned and threw a ping pong ball at her, which she caught in her hand. “People are demanding a match between the Hoovers and Leonhardts. You in?” Ymir grinned and kissed Christa on the forehead. “Cheer for me, angel.” And she made her way towards the table beside Bertholdt. The cups are already arranged in front of them and Reiner and Annie are standing opposite the two brunets, all fired up for their upcoming match.

“I hope your ready to lose tonight, Hoovers.” Reiner said, smirking.

“Ha, that’s the problem, Reiner,” Ymir rebutted, lips turned up in a smirk, “we never lose.”

And the Hoovers didn’t. They won against the Leonhardts by a cup. Their match was full of teasing in order to distract the other from throwing the ball into one of the cups. Balls were thrown with precise and perfect aim at the beginning of the game, but things started to get heated in the middle of the match. Whenever it was Bertholdt’s turn, Annie would relentlessly distract him, showing a sliver of pale skin, letting her blonde hair down that Bertholdt loved so much, teasing and suggestive acts and glances, and her boyfriend would miss a shot. It took Bertholdt three misses for Ymir to crack. It was Annie’s turn to throw and the brunette woman pulled her brother and ripped his shirt, causing all the buttons flying around and Annie to lose her shot. Ymir smirked.

The match lasted for a while, with Annie throwing murderous glances to girls who giggled and eyed Bertholdt like a piece of meat. _He’s fucking mine, you bitch-ass clowns_. With one cup left for each team, and Annie holding the ball to throw into the the last cup of the Hoovers’, Berholdt decided to let out his final blow. “Hey Annie,” he called. Annie raised her brow at him while aiming for the cup, shutting down all distractions around her.

“You know, you are in the wrong team.”

“Why is that?” Aim. Ready to throw.

Bertholdt leaned forward, his toned chest in display and Annie’s gaze shifted to him before fixing it on the cup. _Focus_. Bertholdt smirked.

“Because I’m gonna marry you and you’ll be a Hoover after.” Shocked, Annie was not able shoot the ball in the cup. Victory belonged to the Hoovers the moment Ymir aimed for the Leonhardts’ cup and the ball flew in flawlessly.

The crowd cheered. Ymir and Christa were immediately on each other. Reiner went to get the remaining cup in the opponent’s side and downed it as a punishment. Bertholdt went to Annie who was now staring at him wide-eyed.

“W-were you serious?” She asked.

“About marrying you? Yeah. Damn serious.” Bertholdt replied, smiling. He then took a small pouch from his pocket and opened it, presenting Annie with a beautiful diamond tear-shaped necklace the color of the sky. “I don’t have a ring yet, but I have this necklace with me. I figured I’d give it to you as a promise of my love. The ring and the proposal would follow after we graduate from our Law studies. I want to do right by you. I want to give you what you deserve, Annie and you deserve the best.” He said and moved to clasp the necklace on Annie’s neck, kissing the side of her neck once he did. “I love you, Annie.”

Annie closed her eyes and hugged him tight, the crowd tuned out as they closed themselves off into their own special world. “Why a tear though?”

“Because you hold me, Annie. Everything about me. It’s a symbol of emotion. Every emotion, every part of me screams of you. A tear because I want you to be there, I need you to be there, in sadness and in joy, pain, anger, fear and relief. Everything. I need you to be there and I would be with you as well. Every step of the way. I will wipe your tears, and kiss them away.” Bertholdt hugged her and buried his face on her shoulder as he choked on his tears. “I’m scared, Annie.”

“Scared? Why? What’s there to fear?”

“That this might all be just a dream and I am but an entity void of touch and away from you. That this might all be just false peace and our wall of harmony might be broken down once more. I’ve lost you enough in the past, Annie. It’s not something I could handle come the moment it would happen again.”

“Bertholdt,” she let go of the hug and held his face in her hands. “You won’t lose me and I won’t lose you, not this time around, no. You wipe my tears and I will wipe yours away as well. Fear nothing, Bertholdt, not the future, and not losing me, because after everything that has happened, we are finally right here, where we both belong. I am here. You are here. Everyone is here. And that is what matters the most.” She smiled and he immediately relaxed. He covered her hand with his and nuzzled his face on her palm and kissed it. “I love you so much.” He muttered. “I love you, too.”

——————————————————————

Reiner was at the bar along with Connie and Sasha when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around and saw Eren along with a man he knew so well. “Yo, Reiner, got someone for ya.” Eren said. Reiner’s eyes widened and he stepped back a little. “Give me a moment.” He said and scrambled back to the area where he played beer pong. He saw Annie and Bertholdt standing by the side and immediately rushed towards them.

“Bertholdt! Annie!” They turned at the sound of his voice. “He’s here.”

Bertholdt and Annie looked at each other and immediately followed Reiner and went to the bar area where Eren stood with Levi conversing with the man. The three of them turned towards Reiner, Bertholdt and Annie.

“Well, they’re here. I’ll catch you later. Nice to see you again.” Eren said and the man nodded before the brunet left with Levi. The man turned to face them and a small smile graced his lips.

“Well, the three of you have grown into fine young men and woman. You all look great. It’s nice seeing you.” He greeted them. The three of them relaxed and exchanged glances before smiling back at the man. Reiner spoke. “It’s nice seeing you again, Zeke.”

Turns out, Zeke was not alone. He brought with him Pieck, Porco and Marcel. It almost seemed like a reunion of their own squad back in Marley. They were ecstatic to have seen them again. It was not an easy death for everyone. They all struggled and at the end have lost to the Eldians. Ymir was delighted to have finally met Marcel, and even apologized for eating him back then.

“It was fine. It’s all in the past.” He said smiling kindly at her.

The night was spent catching up and the four of them even got to bond with the squad. All disagreements were now buried in the past and a new friendship was born as the night went on.

“How are you?” Marcel asked as he plopped down beside Reiner.

“I’m good. How about you?”

“Fine.”

Silence.

“Porco told me everything.” Marcel said. “Was it true? That you tried to be like me when I died?”

“I did. I really looked up to you back then. You were strong, reliable, smart. You were everything I wasn’t. And when you died just to save me, I.. I cannot come to terms with it. Annie wanted to go home, lost hope in finishing the mission without you. Bertholdt followed. We all relied on you, you know? You’re our leader, our friend. But we can’t just go home with failure in our hands. We needed to complete the mission entrusted to us, for the sake of our asses, in honor of Marley, in honor of your death. We can’t go back empty-handed so I took it upon myself to lead them and go home. It’s the least I could do.” They both watched as Eren and Zeke played arm wrestling on the table in front of them. The whole squad watching intently as Levi cheered for Eren and Pieck cheered for Zeke.

“But we still failed, Marcel. We never got to take back what is needed and Bert died in the process, Annie got captured and I never found out what happened to her.” Reiner bowed his head. “I failed you, Marcel.”

Marcel smiled and patted Reiner’s shoulder and squeezed it affectionately. “You did well, Reiner. You did more than I could’ve and I’m proud of you. I’m proud of what you’ve all done.” He gazed at the people in front of him. Zeke smiling smugly as he won the arm wrestling against Eren. Porco and Connie battling it off who gets to drink the most number of shots before getting tipsy. Pieck and Ymir trying to have their fun in relentlessly teasing Bertholdt who became a blushing mess beside Annie. “You may not have brought back the Coordinate, but you found home, Reiner. You found family in this people. You finally belonged.”

And Reiner knew Marcel was right because he finally felt it. Back then, he always felt like an outcast with him being an Eldian. He never felt the presence of his father, never knew the warmth and affection of a complete family and that was what made him work his ass off to be a warrior, to be something his father would be proud of and someday maybe, he would live with them. But he didn’t. He despised him, called him a descendant of the devil for he was an Eldian. And up until he left, he never received the love and praise of his father. But he never knew what awaited him in Paradis. He got more than what he had in Marley. Friends, a family, a home, a place where he belonged to, love. And when he went back alone to Marley with Bertholdt dead and Annie, MIA, he knew. It wasn’t the same as it was before.

Reiner looked at the people in front of him, his friends, his family, and leaned back against the seat. “Yeah, finally.” And he smiled.

The night went on and saw the glasses and glasses of alcohol being consumed as they lay down empty and witnessed the beginning of a new friendship blossoming into the night.

When the band assigned for the night announced their last song, the couples immediately went up and headed to the dance floor as they decided to dance along the music while some decided to remain in their seats.

**Sing me a symphony  
One for the lost out in between  
City of fallen dreams  
City of Angels**

Farlan and Isabel, who were working the whole night, plopped down on the cushioned seats that are now empty save for a few that remained occupied with their friends who did not go and venture out on the dance floor. Exhausted, Farlan leaned his head against Isabel’s shoulder. The redhead just patted him and kissed the top of his head. “You did well today, Farlan.” And they both smiled, throwing a glance at Hange and Erwin who were leaning against each other as well, the blonde’s arm thrown around the brunette woman in an affectionate manner. They were not dating, but everyone knew they would be soon.

**There was a girl with the sky filled of stars  
In her eyes  
She was chasing the world, that was so fast  
And left her behind**

Jean and Mikasa had their arms wrapped around one another as they danced slowly. After years of dating, Jean still couldn’t believe that the girl of his dreams, the girl who is so brave, so strong, the girl with the softest and most beautiful black hair, was his to hold, his to kiss and his to love. And he couldn’t be more grateful. “Hey, Mika” “Hmm?” “I love you.” Mikasa smiled and nuzzled against his neck. “I love you, too.”

**She ran for days  
But the days became years  
Hope went away  
As a smile turn to tears**

_**Now there's lines on the face  
Of the girl with the stars in her eyes** _

Armin sat on the booths, his leg thrown across Marco’s lap as they held each other and shared kissed and fleeting touches, whispers and declarations of love spoken between them. A lifetime of secretly shared glances and touches, of death and loses and finally they can now hold and love each other the way they wanted to. Armin lost Marco way too early and now, he was just so happy that he was able to spend so much time with him, and even more in the future. They sat there content, watching Connie and Sasha feed each other slices of chicken and pieces of french fries, a kiss shared in between.

**Sing me a symphony  
One for the lost and in between  
City of fallen dreams  
City of Angels**

**Sing back the melody  
Song for the hearts left in these dreams  
A voice for the out of reach  
The City of angels**

Eren and Levi held each other closely as they swayed to the music. For Levi, there was nowhere he’d rather be than in Eren’s arms, and it was the same for Eren. After everything that had happened in the past life, Levi decided that losing Eren was not something he could live with because Eren is his life, his world, his love. He is his everything and he would be so fucking damned if he lost him again. And as they held each other in the midst of the crowd and dimmed lights, Levi decided he would ask Eren to marry him and have his eternity spent with the one man he truly loves.

**There was a boy with the world  
In the palm of his hands  
Bright like a star, but he burnt everything  
That he had**

Pieck, Porco and Zeke remained seated as they all continued to drink small sips from their alcohols. Pieck continued to tease Porco, one she often did in the past and still seemed to have a knack in doing so. Zeke watched on with amusement and would sometimes throw in his very own teasing which would make Pieck laugh and Porco’s frown to deepen. _This is family_. Zeke thought, even sparing a glance to Eren, his half-brother in the past life and a friend in the present. And he smiled. He is content.

**Trading his life  
Punching holes in his veins  
Fear of the height  
Was a long fall from grace**

_**But if you listen close  
You can still hear the boy in the man** _

Annie had her head on Bertholdt’s chest as they danced. Bertholdt held her tightly, and nuzzled the top of her head, inhaling her scent and smiling. _She is real, this is real_. He thought. “Annie.” “Yeah?” “Are you happy?” She looked up at him and smiled, blue eyes gazing into teal as she answered, “Yeah, I am very happy. Are you?” Bertholdt smiled, “Very much.” And she leaned up on her tip toes to kiss him fully on the lips.

**Sing me a symphony  
One for the lost and in between  
City of fallen dreams  
City of Angels**

**Sing back the melody  
Song for the hearts left in these dreams  
A voice for the out of reach  
The City of Angels**

Reiner and Marcel continued to catch up on each other and shared stories. Reiner told him about his time as a soldier and his present life now, along with Annie and the rest of his friends. Marcel gave him his fair share of stories, too. How he came to find Zeke and Pieck after so many years of him and Porco venturing out to find the two. “I knew that in this life, it would only be a matter of luck and chance that the four of us would be meeting the three of you.” Marcel said. Reiner looked at him. “Why is that?” “Because, you three never really belonged with us, you know? We have a bond, a friendship and it is something we treasured all this time. But you three, you belong here with them. Your bond with them is stronger and powerful, it runs across eternity and for the rest of all your lifetimes, it is by chance that you would meet me, but you would always be with them. And I’m happy for you, Reiner. I would always be.” Reiner smiled at him, “Well, let’s hope fate would always give me the chance to meet you every lifetime.”

**Lost but not forgotten  
Voices for the broken  
Can you hear them calling?**

**Sing me a symphony  
One for the lost and in between  
City of fallen dreams  
City of Angels**

Ymir and Christa held each other in silence, the beating of their hearts the only sound they tuned their ears in. Meeting Christa was the biggest turn in Ymir’s life, both in the past and in the present. And everyday with Christa was an adventure she was always so willing to take. And now, she wants to take it to the next level. “Hey, Christa.” She whispered against her. “Yes, Ymir?” “Marry me when the graduation ceremony ends.” Christa was taken aback by the proposal. She looked around as if to assess if she was dreaming, if maybe this was all some dream and would wake up to the horrors of the past, but no. All she saw were her friends, content and happy, and she knew this was real. Ymir was real. She looked at her and smiled, tears brimming her eyes. “I would gladly marry you, Ymir.” The freckled woman smiled and slipped a ring on the petite woman’s finger and kissed her lovingly.

**Sing back the melody  
Song for the hearts left in these dreams  
A voice for the out of reach  
The City of Angels**

_**(City of Angels)...** _

And as the night came to an end, relationships that were once lost, loved ones that were once left and bathed in blood, skies that were once painted with red and nights that were always filled with worries of tomorrow, were all just a dream of the past, a figment of what was once their life. Because this is the now, the present. Life, hope and love. And together, they would all walk towards the future that was once taken away from them.

————————————————————

They all stayed for about an hour or two before they all decided to call it a night.

Pieck, Zeke, Porco and Marcel left first, promising to keep in touch with them and hopefully meeting again over coffee or a meal, whichever they prefer.

Hange and Erwin left shortly after. They would be driving to the city to meet up with Mike and Nanaba whom they found one time when they both went there for a trip to the city university. Levi stayed with Eren, promising that the two of them would follow in the morning.

Mikasa went home with Jean, leaving along with Armin, Marco, Sasha and Connie. Farlan and Isabel would be closing shop and would be staying the night in the loft Farlan had built on he second floor of his bar, leaving Levi and Eren to do anything they please as they had the apartment all to themselves.

They all bid each other goodbyes and went their own ways, leaving Reiner, Annie, Bertholdt, Christa and Ymir standing by the sidewalk. Reiner faced them and smiled, “Let’s all go home together?”

They shared glances and smiles before nodding altogether. “Yeah, let’s go home.” Bertholdt said and they held each other as they walked on together through the silent of the night towards a place they can all finally call ‘home.’

———————————————

 

-To you, 2000 years later.

2000 years from now, I would be sleeping in a bed, unlike the one I am sleeping on right now. A fold up camping bed, the cotton thinning for far too many times it had been used.

2000 years from now, and I’d be looking up the sky, relaxed, calm, not cold, not wondering if I will survive tomorrow’s mission, not wondering if I would be able to see my friends once again, not wondering if I could still go home.

2000 years from now, and maybe, I could make up for the promises that were broken, lives and friendships lost, and maybe. Maybe, I could belong once again. Belong to a family, belong to a home.

As I sat down this night, I contemplated writing what I feel, how I feel. I can’t sleep. Ever since we reached Wall Maria, Ymir was taken away by soldiers of Marley. I was left here along with Reiner, Zeke and Pieck. I should be getting sleep, preparing for tomorrow’s attack, but no. Sleep seemed to evade me. I could before, but when my friends, my comrades, found out about me, about what we’ve done and what we’ve destroyed, I can’t seem to find it in myself to close my eyes, because the dreams that was once a form of comfort and peace turned into one of nightmares, bloody, hellish. But, isn’t this hell already?

The sky is littered with stars tonight. They’re beautiful, peaceful, calm. But they are dead. Long dead. And I realize, I am too. I’ve been dead inside, only existing to fulfill what the society asks of me. _Destroy Paradis, destroy the Eldians, take the Founding Titan, take the Coordinate, win for Marley, do it for Marley, pledge your loyalty to Marley, the society you grew up in and you shall be accepted, deemed a hero_. But, what I did, is it even heroic?

I never had a will on my own.

It was all I believed. I merely raised myself to the standards of the society I lived in, joined the army to prove my loyalty to Marley. I did what I had to do, and everyone’s awaiting the homecoming of the “heroes.” I pledged my loyalty to Marley, but was I ever loyal to myself?

If I didn’t had the power of the Colossal Titan, if I didn’t inherit it, how would I be living my life right now? Probably, living as a warrior who heartlessly turned Eldian people to mindless titans once they do acts against the Marleyan government. Probably, I’ll be home, living in the thought that Eldians are devils, that they need to be eradicated from this world.

If I didn’t have the power of the Colossal Titan, I wouldn’t have gone to Paradis, wouldn’t have to pretend to be a soldier, wouldn’t have to meet these guys who despite the ugliness of the world, they continue to see the beauty. These people, they are real demons, not because they are evil and unforgiving, but because they are vicious, relentless, determined. They fight for freedom, they soar with their own wings, one that was not provided, but grew from them out of hope and determination. It was scary at first, but as I learned, it wasn’t. Because deep inside, I saw myself wanting the same.

I want to go home, but would it still be home for me?

Annie’s gone. She was a silent girl, but she was a friend, one of the best. She’s strong, beautiful. She’s.. she’s just wonderful. And it pains me that maybe, I’d die and I wouldn’t be able to see her once again, let alone tell her how I feel towards her.

Reiner, would we able to see the sun set tomorrow only to find it rise again the following day? Would we still be able to see the stars and watch them burn out? Would we still be able to go home? Together, just as we promised?

Jean, Connie, Eren, Armin and the others. I would wake up with silence. No bunk beds. Just me. Alone. No Jean and Connie murmuring about the weather until I woke up. No Eren and Armin asking to play chess with me, or ask me to teach them combat techniques. You guys, would you ever forgive me? Us?

I still remember the looks on their faces when they found out the truth. It pains me. I almost wished it wasn’t me who needs to paint betrayal and agony on those features that once held fondness, hope and promises of a brighter future, one with old ages and drinks with songs sung on slurred voices.

But I did it, because I need to. Not because I want to. Someone needs their hands to be tainted with blood.

I want to go home, but it wouldn’t be the same without them.

I never had a will of my own. But I came to realize, maybe I do. It was my own will to be friends with my fellow soldiers, to watch over them, care for them, and I admit to grow fond of them. It was in my own will to love Annie, it was in my own will to feel guilty, to feel bad about what I did, and to wish that someday somehow, I could meet these guys one more time, to right what I’ve made wrong. It was in my own will to hope and to dream. I am inclined to my duties, but dreaming and hoping is something I can do freely. And finally, it was in my own will to grow myself wings that would take me high up, to soar, beyond what is seen, beyond what is felt. It is my own will to grow my own wings. And having my own will, I realized, I became free.

Hours from now, we’ll be launching an attack against the main force of the Survey Corps. I may fall, I may die. I am in no doubt positive I could die. Survey Corps is not just a military sector. They are strong, witty and full of determination.

If ever I die, my physical form shall perish as a Warrior, as someone who fought for Marley. But in my heart, I shall perish as a free man, void of ideals and expectations from the society I lived in. I shall perish as a free human, and soar with my own wings to the heavens above.

And maybe, 2000 years from now, I’ll get to meet them again and this time, we will all be free.

  
*****end*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to put some Ymir and Levi moment because I wanted to show their feelings, and as I've stated, they are both blunt but not with their feelings and I wanted to address that.
> 
> I also inserted the Marley squad because I felt that there should've been a closure with them, and a new beginning and chance in a new life with these people. They are all victims after all. 
> 
> And the tear necklace, yes, because tears can stand for a lot. Happiness, sadness, anger, relief, fear. 
> 
> I also touched the relationship between Marcel and Reiner, it is something I came up with and figured I needed for this story to close and finish.
> 
> I also decided for everyone to have partners, something they all were not able to have because surviving was even more important for them back then. I also made sure I get to include the whole squad and show pieces of them in this story because it is what this story focused about, their individual relationships and their relationships as a whole. 
> 
> And finally, the last part was like Bertholdt's letter to his future self. We never got to see him and what his heart says before he died. He was just, bam, eaten. Unlike Ymir, who got to write her feelings before dying, Bert wasn't able to, and I wanted to touch that in my story, figured it as part of the epilogue, and a look at what he really felt. 
> 
> That is all, and if you ever have any questions, please feel free to ask me :) Once again, thank you for staying with me all throughout this story and I hope that y'all enjoyed it. This is finally, the end of this story. I would be writing new ones mostly one or two-shots, and maybe try to right longer ones if time permits. 
> 
> Thank you so much! I love y'all. -A.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I decided to make a reincarnation!AU for BeruAni month. It's just gnawing at me after I re-watched Season 2. I dont'w know how long will this be, but I don't think it will reach 10 chapters. This first one is short, I've been contemplating a lot on how the flow of the story will go. Please do tell me what you think about it in the comments! ^_^ Thank you so much! -A.


End file.
